


L'habit ne fait pas le moine

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Saphaelweek2017 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A little, Florist Simon, Flowers, Fluff, Human AU, Insp by a draw, Just the look, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pastel Simon, Piercing, Punk Raphael, Sort Of, Tattoo Raphael, and fic, everyone is human, minor Malec
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Saphaelweek2017 : Jour 5 : Mundane UA.Quand un fleuriste qui adore les fleurs et les couleurs pastels rencontre un homme tatoué et percé.





	L'habit ne fait pas le moine

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de Beta.  
> Je me suis inspiré par un dessin de la talentueuse "Supectrum" sur tumblr.  
> Joyeux Saphaelweek2017

Simon Lewis était un jeune homme de 25 ans, qui adorait les fleurs et les couleurs vives depuis qu'il était enfant, il portait souvent des couronnes de fleurs sur sa tête ou même juste une petite fleur derrière l'oreille, il aimait leur odeur, leur couleur, le fait qu'il y est autant de variétés, et surtout leur signification, ses vêtements se composaient très souvent de pull pastel et de pantalon blanc, il aimait souvent accorder les fleurs qu'ils mettaient dans ses cheveux aux couleurs de ses vêtements. Malheureusement cette passion lui valait des moqueries depuis son enfance, les garçons ne comprenaient pas pourquoi est-ce qu'un petit garçon mettait des fleurs dans ses cheveux, ils disaient que c'était pour les filles, au collège ce n'était pas mieux, il se faisait souvent bousculé ou railler, et au lycée c'était encore pire, il se faisait intimider plus violemment, les sportifs arrachaient ses fleurs, les jetaient par terre et les piétinaient, puis ils attrapaient Simon et le jetait dans une poubelle. Le nombre de fois où Simon était allé se cacher dans les toilettes ou derrière les gradins pour pleurer étaient infinis, mais heureusement il n'était pas seul, il avait rencontré son meilleur ami, Alec Lightwood en primaire, celui-ci était un enfant plutôt timide et réservé, contrairement à Simon ils portaient presque toujours des vêtements noirs. Un jour alors qu'un groupe de garçon se moquaient de lui et essayaient d'arracher la fleur qu'il avait coincée entre son oreille et sa branche de lunette, Alec était arrivé et leur avait crié de laisser Simon tranquille, au début le petit groupe rigola, mais lorsque Alec releva ses manches et s'approcha vers eux avec un regard menaçant ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Depuis ce jour là Alec et Simon étaient inséparables, malheureusement au collège et au lycée à cause de leurs emplois du temps différent, Alec ne pouvait pas toujours le protéger, mais grâce à lui ils passaient de meilleures journées et années.

Aujourd'hui sans surprise Simon travaillait dans un magasin de fleur et Alec était son patron, sa famille était plutôt riche, et il avait étudié la finance, alors que Simon lui avait opté pour la comptabilité, même si dans le magasin il s'occupait bien sur des fleurs. Il était tellement heureux de ce travail, c'était rare les gens qui avait la chance de faire de leur passion leur travail, mais grâce à Alec il pouvait et il ne le remercierait jamais assez. Même si il aimait beaucoup vendre des fleurs, il était toujours un peu déçu que les clients ne s'intéressaient pas à la signification des fleurs qu'ils achetaient, il ne pouvait donc pas partager sa passion, jusqu'au jour ou deux clients changèrent sa vie, ou du moins le premier égayait certaines de ses journées et le deuxième celles d'Alec.

 

~~~~~

 

C'était une après midi ordinaire chez le fleuriste "LightPastel", Simon était en train d'arroser et réarranger quelques bouquets tandis qu'Alec réorganisait la vitrine, la petite clochette pour prévenir de l'arrivé d'un client retenti. Simon releva la tête pour les saluer lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les nouveaux arrivants étaient tout simplement magnifiques, même si il était étonné qu'ils soient dans une boutique de fleurs, il reprit ses esprits et les salua avec un grand sourire, en leur disant que s'ils avaient besoin d'aide il était là. Il alla derrière son comptoir et en profita pour regarder discrètement, selon lui, les clients. Le premier était d'origine asiatique, il avait une peau doré, des cheveux noirs rasés sur les côtés et coiffés en pointes sur un côté, certaines mèches étaient teintes en rouge. Il avait de l'eyeliner noir et du fard à paupières noir sur les yeux, un rouge à lèvre aubergine, ses vêtements étaient excentriques mais cela lui allaient vraiment bien, on avait l'impression qu'ils avaient été crées pour lui, sa chemise laissait entrevoir le début de son torse musclé qui était parsemé de paillettes. Même si cet homme était atypique ce n'est pas lui qui attira le plus l'attention de Simon, mais la personne qui l'accompagnait.

L'homme en question était époustouflant, petit, bien bâti, une peau de bronze, certainement latino, des cheveux parfaitement coiffés en arrières, des sourcils droits et bien dessinés, une bouche pleine, des lèvres surement douces, mais ce qu'il l'attira le plus c'était son look, il avait un piercing sur l'arcade gauche, l'oreille droite percé de haut en bas, et ses tatouages, les manches de sa veste en cuir était relevé et il pouvait les voir, ses deux avant bras étaient entièrement tatoués, c'était magnifique on aurait dit une œuvre d'art, il portait un tee-shirt noir sous un perfecto en cuir noir, un pantalon en cuir noir et des bottes noirs, on aurait dit une sorte de biker ou alors qu'il faisait partit d'un gang, il était persuadé qu'il avait une moto, lui et son ami était tellement différent, en fait comme lui et Alec.

Alec avait finit de ranger la vitrine et avait rejoint Simon derrière le comptoir lorsque les 2 hommes avancèrent vers eux.

Le plus petit prit la parole, un air presque timide malgré sa stature imposante et son look. "Bonjour, je cherche des fleurs pour l'anniversaire de ma mère, mais je n'y connais pas grand-chose alors…"

Simon était bouche bée, il avait un piercing sur la langue, et oh mon dieu il imaginait ce que se serait de sentir le petit bout de métal contre sa propre langue, son corps et sa bi… il fut sortit de ses pensées par un petit coup de coude de Alec et le rire de l'asiatique, heureusement il avait entendu le début de la demande alors il reprit ses esprits, lui sourit et lui répondit. "Est-ce que votre mère à des fleurs préférés, un style ou une couleur peut être?"

"Hm, non je ne crois pas, elle aime toute les fleurs, du moment que ça sent bon je suppose." Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête gêner de ne pas pouvoir en dire plus.

Le sourire de Simon s'agrandit, cet homme était adorable, sa personnalité contrastait complètement de son look, c'était le genre d'homme à l'allure intimidante et bad boy mais qui à l'intérieur était un nounours, et Simon adorait ça. "Je vous conseil un bouquet composé de plusieurs fleurs qui pourrait correspondre à ce que vous ressentez pour votre mère. Suivez moi je vais vous montrez et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez." Simon se dirigea dans les allées suivi par l'homme au tatouage. L'homme au look excentrique, à l'étonnement de Simon resta devant le comptoir, envoya un sourire séduisant à Alec.

Il arriva devant des fleurs roses. "Alors ces fleurs sont des "Camélia", ce sont des fleurs originaires du japon, elle sont le symbole de la perfection mais surtout elles signifient l'admiration que l'on porte à la personne à qui ont les offres."

L'homme se pencha légèrement en avant et renifla la fleur, il hocha la tête et regarda Simon avec un petit sourire. "Elles sont magnifiques, elles me plaisent je vais en prendre quelques unes et regardé les autres que vous allez me conseiller."

Ils reprirent leur chemin vers une allé différente, puis s'arrêtèrent cette fois devant des fleurs banches. Simon tandis une fleur à l'homme qui l'a prit dans ses mains et la sentit, il la fit légèrement tourné entre ses doigts. "Celle-ci s'appelle une "Gardénia", elle exprime la beauté féminine, ce qui est, je trouve, une très belle façon de dire à sa mère qu'elle est belle." L'homme eu un petit rire que Simon trouvait absolument magnifique. "Oui c'est très beau et très originale, je prends aussi."

Arrivé devant la dernière fleur Simon choisi la couleur bleu, qui se mariait très bien avec le rose et le blanc. "Enfin cette dernière s'appelle "L'hortensia", elle signifie l'amour familiale et surtout la gentillesse de la personne à qui vous l'offrez."

"La couleur est magnifique et ça ira très bien avec les deux autres. Pour la composition je vous laisse le choix du nombre, et je vous remercie, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'y connaître autant en fleur, même un fleuriste."

"Je vous en prie, c'est mon métier et surtout ma passion c'est vrai. Très bien, je vais derrière fabriquer le bouquet et je reviens…hm…est-ce que vous voulez venir avec moi pour regarder? Je veux dire comme ça si jamais ça ne vous convient pas je peux changer tout de suite."

Raphaël lui sourit. "Oui je veux bien." Et ils allèrent tout les deux dans une petite salle à l'arrière pour préparer le bouquet.

Simon était très appliqué, il avait l'habitude d'être maladroit et concis, mais quand il s'agissait des fleurs il était très minutieux aux grands bonheurs de ses clients. Son client le regardait attentivement assemblé les différentes fleurs, les mettre dans le papier et en faire une forme jolie et élégante. Quand il eu finit il demanda l'avis de son client qui hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et le remercia en lui disant que c'était magnifique.

Ils retournèrent alors au comptoir, interrompant une discussion animée, ou plutôt un flirt entre Alec et l'homme asiatique.

"Oh j'ai oublié de vous dire si vous voulez vous pouvez rajoutez une carte dans votre bouquet, on a des cartes déjà toutes prêtes avec des messages comme joyeux anniversaire, ou alors des cartes que vous pouvez personnaliser."

"Oh oui, je pense que les fleurs sont suffisantes, alors je vais prendre une carte joyeux anniversaire s'il vous plaît et…est-ce que…vous pourriez m'écrire sur une autre carte la signification de chaque fleur s'il vous plaît, pour que je puisse lui expliquer, si ça ne vous dérange pas."

Simon lui sourit il était heureux que pour une fois, une personne avait l'air de s'intéresser à ses explications. Il hocha la tête tout en lui souriant, il rajouta la carte au bouquet, et en prit une autre pour remplir la requête de son client, qui vient de devenir son client préféré. Il lui tendit la carte, puis le bouquet et le remercia. L'homme paya, le remercia et les deux amis sortirent du magasin, l'homme en cuir avec un dernier sourire pour Simon, et son ami un clin d'œil réservé à Alec.

Simon et Alec discutèrent de leurs clients particuliers, Alec lui dit que lors de sa discussion avec l'homme pailleté, celui-ci lui dit son nom ainsi que celui de son ami, Simon était toute ouïe, il apprit que l'homme asiatique s'appelait Magnus Bane et que son client s'appelait Raphaël Santiago, prénom d'un ange pour un visage d'ange. Le reste de la journée se passa normalement.

 

~~~~~

 

Le lendemain à la grande surprise de Simon et au mécontentement de Alec qu'il soit venu seul, Raphaël revint à la boutique, il se dirigea immédiatement vers Simon qui le salua et lui sourit.

"Hey, heureux de vous revoir, j'espère que les fleurs ont plu à votre mère."

"Hey, oui elle a adoré, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Je voulais encore vous remercier pour vos conseils et votre gentillesse."

Simon rougit et baissa légèrement la tête. "Oh je vous en pris, comme je l'ai dit c'est mon métier, ce n'était rien. C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier pour m'avoir écouté avec autant d'attention, normalement les clients se fichent complètement de la signification des fleurs."

"Vraiment, je trouve ça dommage, parce que c'est vraiment très intéressant, surtout quand c'est expliqué avec tant de passion et par…euh…hm non rien." Quand Simon releva la tête il remarqua que Raphaël le regardait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

"Merci." Simon lui fit un sourire étincelant.

"Oh je dois donner quelque chose à Al…euh…votre collègue…" Alec qui avait bien évidemment tout entendu les rejoins. Raphaël lui tendit un bout de papier, il avait l'air à la fois gêné et exaspéré, quand Alec le prit et le lu un grand sourire éclaira son visage, il remercia Raphaël et se retira dans son bureau.

"Vu le sourire sur le visage d'Alec je suppose que ça à un rapport avec votre ami, Magnus." Dit Simon.

"Ahaha, oui, c'est son numéro de téléphone. Je suppose que vous connaissez aussi mon nom."

"Oui j'avoue, mais je suis sûr que vous connaissez aussi le mien alors…on est à égalité." Ils rigolèrent tout les deux.

"J'aimerais vous demandez un service." Dit Raphaël sérieusement.

Simon était interloqué par son changement soudain de ton. "Oui dites moi, si je peux je le ferais avec grand plaisir."

"J'aimerais savoir si je pouvais revenir ici souvent, et que vous me parliez de la signification de chaque fleur, j'achèterais plein de bouquet en échange." Raphaël ricana.

Simon se demandait comment est-ce que cet homme pouvait être tellement parfait. "Avec grand plaisir oui…je…whaou…je…" Raphaël rigola légèrement, mais pas un rire moqueur.

"Très bien, à demain alors." Raphaël sortit du magasin. Simon avait un énorme sourire sur son visage.

 

~~~~~

 

Tandis que Alec et Magnus ne cessait de s'envoyer des messages et de s'appeler, Raphaël lui était venu tout les jours, à part le week-end, pour en apprendre plus sur les fleurs. Simon lui expliquait, leur origine, leur signification et pourquoi cette signification, ils apprenaient en même temps à se connaître, ils se parlaient de leur famille, leur amis, leur vie en général, Simon avait appris que Raphaël travaillait dans un club appeler "Pandémonium", appartenant à Magnus et qu'il y était barman, qu'il avait 1 petite sœur et 3 petits frères, qu'il aimait sa mère plus que tout au monde, qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour sa famille, bref plus ils se côtoyaient et plus ils s'appréciaient, Simon pensait même être en train de tomber amoureux du mexicain. Leur séances durèrent 1 mois jusqu'au jour ou Raphaël lui posa une question qui anéanti les espoirs de Simon, de lui plaire en retour.

"Ok alors, quel genre de fleur il faut offrir à quelqu'un que l'on veut inviter à un premier rendez-vous?" Raphael demanda en souriant timidement.

Le visage de Simon se décomposa, évidemment que ça ne pouvait pas être réciproque, ils étaient tellement différents, et puis comment est-ce que quelqu'un comme Raphaël voudrait d'un garçon à lunettes, nerd qui portait des vêtements pastels. Il avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et se força à sourire.

"Oh…je dirais le "géranium", qui symbolise la permission et "l'hellébore" qui veux dire que la personne espère une réponse positive."

"Super, est-ce que tu peux me faire un bouquet de ses deux fleurs s'il te plaît?"

Simon baissa la tête. "Oui bien sûr." Il partir choisir les fleurs et préparer le bouquet avec un le cœur brisé.

Il revint et tandis le bouquet à Raphaël, qui le prit et paya. Il salua Raphaël et commença à partir, lorsque Raphaël l'appela. Il se retourna et vit que Raphaël tendait son bouquet dans sa direction, Raphaël se racla la gorge.

"Simon Lewis, accepte tu ce bouquet et par la même occasion un rendez-vous avec moi?"

Simon était sous le choc, le bouquet était pour lui, Raphaël Santiago venait de le demander à une date. Il avait envie de hurler de joie, mais il se contenta de crier.

"OUI…je veux dire oui avec plaisir." Il prit le bouquet dans ses mains, arracha une fleur et la mit derrière son oreille, puis il s'avança vers Raphaël qui était tout sourire, il prit l'autre variété de fleur et la positionna derrière l'oreille de Raphaël, il était magnifique.

"Vendredi, à 20 heure, restaurant végétarien et ballade dans un parc?" Demanda Raphaël.

"Parfait, j'ai hâte." Répondit Simon.

"Moi aussi, je viendrais te chercher ici directement." Il s'avança légèrement et embrassa Simon sur la joue puis il s'en alla avec un dernier clin d'œil.

 

~~~~~

 

Leur date se passa à merveille, le restaurant était délicieux, et la ballade dans le parc extrêmement romantique, durant leur marche, leurs mains s'entrelacèrent et ils firent tout le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Simon main dans la main, Raphaël gentleman comme il était avait insisté pour raccompagné Simon chez lui en toute sécurité, Simon avait bien sûr accepté.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Simon beaucoup trop vite à leurs goûts, mais ils se donnèrent un autre rendez-vous pour la semaine d'après, et Raphaël lui promit de venir le voir à la boutique. Ils hésitaient tout les 2 à partir, ils se regardaient dans les yeux en souriant, ils se rapprochèrent doucement jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches soit à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Ils se penchèrent, fermèrent les yeux et s'embrassèrent, d'abord tout doucement et délicatement parce que c'était quand même leur premier baiser, mais celui-ci devint un peu plus entreprenant, leur bouches s'ouvrirent et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, le mélange de froid avec le piercing de Raphaël et le chaud de sa langue et de sa bouche était incroyable, Simon ne put retenir un gémissement à la sensation, ils explorèrent la bouche de l'autre et bougèrent leur bouche en harmonies. Ils se séparèrent une minute plus tard à cause du manque d'oxygène. Ils souriaient comme des idiots mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas. Ils finirent par se dire en revoir avec un dernier baiser chaste et rentrèrent chacun chez eux.

 

~~~~~

 

Leur deuxième date était tout aussi fabuleuse, cette fois ils s'étaient fait un cinéma puis avaient finit leur soirée dans le club de Magnus, qui avait passé sa nuit à danser et embrasser Alec, qui étaient officiellement ensemble.

Pour leur troisième date, Simon découvrit sans surprise la magnifique moto de Raphaël, il avait un peu peur au début, mais il s'était accroché si fort à Raphaël qu'il avait eu peur de lui faire mal. Ils étaient allés en haut d'une colline pour avoir une vue imprenable sur la ville animée de New-York. C'était selon Simon la chose la plus romantique au monde. Ils passèrent leurs soirées enlacées tendrement.

Lors de leur quatrième rendez-vous, ils avaient décidés d'une double date avec Alec et Magnus, ils avaient passé une soirée agréable, pleine de rire, d'anecdote gênante et mignonne à l'appartement de Magnus.

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble. Ils avaient même rencontrés la famille de l'autre. La famille de Raphaël avait eu un énorme coup de cœur pour Simon, pas seulement parce que c'était la première personne en dehors de Magnus que Raphaël avait amené à la maison, mais parce qu'ils étaient tombé amoureux de sa personnalité joyeuse et pétillante.

En revanche pour la famille de Simon cela avait été un petit plus compliqué, ils avaient été choqué par le look de Raphaël au premier abord, mais très vite leurs préjugés s'étaient envolés, ils appréciaient Raphaël et savaient que Simon étaient heureux avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils sortaient dans la rue main dans la main, ou qu'ils s'embrassaient, certaines personnes les regardaient bizarrement, ils les trouvaient mal assorties, mais Simon et Raphaël s'en fichaient complètement, leur différences étaient une force pour eux, et ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, de même pour Alec et Magnus qui avaient emménagé ensemble.

Comme l'on disait souvent : "L'habit ne fait pas le moine".

 

 

[Mon Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/juuuunaaaaoooo) (Saphael, Malec, Bughead, Arashi).

**Author's Note:**

> Désolé si il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
> Joyeux Saphaelweek2017.


End file.
